League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 11th February 2007, 17.55pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |92 |0 |- |'2nd' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |88 |1 |- |'3rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |81 |0 |- |'4th' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |80 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |75 |0 |- |'=6th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |70 |0 |- |'=6th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |70 |0 |- |'=8th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |69 |0 |- |'=8th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |69 |0 |- |'10th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |68 |0 |- |'11th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |67 |0 |- |'12th' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'13th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |65 |0 |- |'14th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |64 |0 |- |'15th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |63 |0 |- |'16th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |62 |0 |- |'=17th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |61 |0 |- |'=17th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |61 |0 |- |'=17th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |61 |0 |- |'20th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |59 |0 |- |'21st' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |55 |0 |- |'=22nd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |52 |0 |- |'=22nd' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |52 |0 |- |'24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |51 |0 |- |'25th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |50 |0 |- |'26th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |49 |0 |- |'27th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Res |46 |0 |- |'=28th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |42 |0 |- |'=28th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |42 |0 |- |'30th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |40 |0 |- |'31st' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |39 |0 |- |'32nd' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |38 |0 |- |'33rd' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock Basin |36 |0 |- |'34th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |35 |0 |- |'=35th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |32 |0 |- |'=35th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |32 |0 |- |'37th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'38th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |30 |0 |- |'39th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |29 |0 |- |'40th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |31 |0 |- |'41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Commom |25 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |23 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Alan Lewis |Thames: Bankside and Blackfriars |23 |0 |- |'=45th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'=45th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |20 |0 |- |'47th' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |17 |0 |- |'48th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |16 |0 |- |'=49th' |John Archer |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |25 |0 |- |'=49th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=49th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'60th' | | |0 |0 |-